


Chapter 2: Devil May Care

by BadgersQueen



Series: On The Road [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself thrown into a world of demons, angels, monsters and everything she'd believed to be actually real. With an unexpected companionship with the demon, Crowley, she finds that survival isn't the only thing she's going to get a lesson in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2: Devil May Care

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters are done in my OC's POV. (Will be stated otherwise).
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural do not belong to me.

Meet Me In Three Days. You'll Know Where To Go.

The note in my hand was crinkled and bent at one corner as I kept it clutched in the pocket of my sweatshirt. I had read it a million times, perhaps more. I had developed a cold in the 24 hours since meeting Crowley. I blamed the lack of health I was giving myself. I had bought some cough syrup, some sleep remedies to help me through the night and some Benedryl. Tissues were stuffed in the pocket of my skirt and I kept tugging one out every hour or so. My eyes hurt from the five hours sleep that hovered over me. I was so tired. But the only night I had slept was the night I had met Crowley and since then, I had been looking for him. I would go into libraries and sneak in a nap now and again, pretending to read or trying to read and dozing off. My cold had erupted into a full on headache and dry throat by the second day of traveling. I was drinking water but most of it I vomited up as it scratched my throat. Most I could muster to get down was small cups of soup when I could afford to stop. Luckily I had a credit card. 

"If I keep this up, I'm going to end up in a hospital", I muttered irritably. 

It was bearing on the third day by the time I got out of the cab that had taken me across state. I had ended up in a small construction and business run mill town in Wyoming. The sky was cloudy and looked as though it were threatening to rain. I had given the cab the last my cash. I was running on fumes now but I kept clutching that note. I couldn't not find him. He was a demon. No, not just a demon. King of the Cross Roads. Most likely I was dead if I didn't look for him. At this point if my legs gave up, I would crawl all over Wyoming to find him. My head felt like it was getting ripped open as I breathed in the cold air. I couldn't take anything, not without water or something to drink. I just wanted to sleep. I realized now since the whole thing with Castiel, my immune system was opened up to all these new places and feelings and it hated the motels, the food, the way I traveled. This was life biting me in the ass. 

Serves me right.

Unknowingly I was on the side of the road and a black car pulled up. The car looked new. Nothing special. I was no good with cars, so I didn't know if it was special or not. A young thirty year old office assistant with dorky glasses rolled down his window. I turned slightly to regard him and nearly fell over. 

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. 

"No. No, I gotta find someone", I wheezed, breathing through my mouth. 

It was then that it happened, I fell down. Coughing horse. My brain rattled that I was a dead woman if I didn't get up. The guy looked horrified and jumped out of his car. He was in hysterics and helped me into the backseat of his car. Saying he had a meeting but he would look for a hospital for me. I was trying to tell him that that wasn't necessary but I could barley talk at this point. The guy drove. And he drove fast as though he was already frantic about something. I tried to stay awake. We turned down a dirt road, heading to the outskirts of town. I was in and out of consciousness as trees and a couple of farms passed us. When the car stopped, the office assistant got out of the car. He was carrying a small box and he was putting something into it. I could barely see what he was doing as he had his back to me. I frowned out the window. He was now burying the box and looking at his watch. 

"Whuu-", I breathed and coughed, squinting to see what was going on.

It was as though someone had flicked the lights off and then on really quickly. Crowley was there a second later, approaching the man. They were talking about something that I couldn't obviously hear. Crowley looked rather happy about something. The office assistant was gesturing with his hands and looking frantic. There was lots of nodding and just the usual chatting between men for about fifteen minutes. I frowned as Crowley then kissed the other man. The office assistant looked utterly disgusted and was coming back to the car quickly. Crowley just waved after him and looked as though he was about to leave. It was then I remembered the note. My brain, in that single moment, despite my headache, was able to think coherently. I went and grabbed the car handle but it was locked. I banged on the window. 

"Crowley! Crowley!" I spitting up phlem as I coughed, banging on the window.

Crowley's head snapped in the direction of the car and the office assistant never looked more terrified in his life. Crowley was able to move quickly and got between him and the car. The other man was wide eyed. 

"Change of plans mate, you have something I want", Crowley gestured to the backseat, "If you give her to me, I'll put in a good word for you downstairs when your time is up in ten years". 

The office assistant glanced at the backseat and back to him, "She...she's not part of the deal. She needs a doctor. I don't even know her". 

The crossroads demon shrugged his shoulders, "Going once",

"You don't understand, she's sick"- 

"Going twice", Crowley counted, grinning. 

"But you never said-"

The car jolted as though a hurricane had smashed into it. I fell back against the opposite door, mouth open as though about to scream but no sound emitted as blood splattered the windows. My eyes were wide in horror and for a moment, all was quiet. I sucked in a dry breath. Part of me felt like curling up on the backseat and sleeping but I didn't dare too. The back door on the left opened and Crowley was cleaning off his suit with a small red napkin before pocketing it. He smiled, placing his hands in his pockets. 

"Darling, so good to see you again", he commented as though he hadn't just killed one of his clients. 

I swallowed a little and tried to hold back the urge of vomit again. Grabbing my duffle bag, I slowly got out of the car. Crowley shut the door and I did my best not to look at the dead man on the ground. I instead looked to the demon standing in front of me. 

"So this is your job", I exclaimed, half laughing because I was too tired to be scared.

"You unwittingly got a ride with a man who was desperate to run a company and live the good life", Crowley told me, "I wanted to make sure you got the gist of what I can do before you decide I'm your new best friend", he smiled.

"Who said we're friends? You followed me, killed a cleaning maid and you seem to know more about me than I do", I commented, "And I nearly died on the road looking for you".

"Ah, but you do care", He tilted his head, "Makes me feel all warm in my pants just thinking about you running around looking for me when there are thousands of other potential men you could have the pick of".

"I'm glad your getting your rocks off about this", I muttered, "Not to be rude but what did you need me to find you for? Besides you showing me what you do as a crossroads demon".

Crowley smiled and offered me his arm, "Walk with me". 

I took his arm and a second later we weren't in some back roads intersection of Wyoming, we were in a mansion of sorts. It was dark but warm. There were body guards stationed at one end of the hallway. Crowley and I were walking to another room that looked like an office. There was a fire going already. He let go of my arm and walked over to the desk. Holding up a glass bottle.

"Thirty year old scotch", He commented, "Oh, where was I? Oh yes, You and me and this whole little thing", he gestured for me to sit.

I placed my duffle bag and messenger bag on the floor and sat down. He came around and sat on the desk, drink in his hand. I pulled out another tissue and wiped my nose. He stared at his drink for a second. 

"Why aren't I dead?" I wanted to know. 

He glanced at me for a second, "Suppose there is no reason to kill you. Or are you wondering why I haven't tried making a deal with you? Or something along those lines. A million things to imagine why you aren't being tortured in hell", he waved his hand, "I don't want your soul". 

"Why not?" I asked, "That's your people's thing isn't it? Taking souls?"

"Not yours", Crowley stated.

I scrunched my face in confusion, "I know I shouldn't trust you or believe a word your saying but-"

Crowley slid off the desk and got really close to me, a almost too uncomfortable level, "You sweetheart are in the middle of a giant storm that will only grow bigger once Lucifer is freed from his cage. And blah, blah, all the wonderful things that will follow", the sarcasm in his voice swirling in his words, "I'm going to save your arse and your going to save mine", he paused, "You didn't come by me on accident, or in this case it was just coincidence the first time, but whatever", he gave a shrug.

"You think just because I let you buy me a drink-", I started to say.

"I don't just buy a drink for anyone with a great pair of legs. Though, yours tops everyone I've ever met", He said, "But I'll spare you the romantic dribble. You and I were meant to find each other but that's just my assumption and you proved me right by hitching a ride with that four eyed paper pusher".

"I don't know what's going on", I shook my head, "Lucifer, angels, you", I waved my hand, coughing again due to getting overly excited during the conversation, "I don't--I don't know why"-

"Easy love, take a deep breath", Crowley moved to stand beside me, patting my back, "Just don't throw up on the carpets, I just had 'em cleaned", he added with a chuckle. He snapped his fingers a bowl of soup appeared on his desk, "Eat up, you'll need your strength". 

I went to glance at him but he was gone. I coughed heavily into my hand and then reached out to take the bowl of soup. It was chicken noodle. I wasn't sure if I should trust him or not but he wasn't sending me out in the cold, so I suppose that was a plus. I had only half comprehended what he had told me. But my body needed sleep and I couldn't think as straight as I wanted. Eating the soup hungrily, I drained the bowl of it's contents. I shivered in the warm room. Seeing a couch nearby, I pulled off my boots. I didn't see any blankets or anything like that, so I just placed my bags next to the couch and curled up on it regardless. 

"He's a demon, why is he helping me?" I thought as I shut my eyes, my head throbbing less horribly than before.

Because nobody else will.

As I fell asleep, I tried to call out to Castiel in a dream but I supposed I was too weak to be calling an angel and fell into a dreamless sleep thereafter. I didn't hear Crowley come back. He walked over and draped his coat over me before going back to sitting at his desk with his drink. Swirling the contents around, glancing over at the couch now and again. Around four in the morning, my throat felt less horse and my headache had dissipated. My nose had stopped being runny as well. I coughed maybe three times in my sleep. I woke up sometime later and glanced around but Crowley wasn't there. I hugged his coat around myself and continued to sleep. Without my knowledge, an invisible form had come into the room, growling low. It came over to the couch and sniffed me. Normally the dog would have attacked but it must have been the jacket because it didn't. It whined slightly before resting it's chin on the edge of the couch. When Crowley returned, the dog continued to sit by the couch and the demon chuckled, looking interested. 

"Now that's something", Crowley thought to himself.


End file.
